User blog:Gregory.ditzler/The Joker(Arkham City/Asylum Version) VS. Hideo Kuze
The Joker(Arkham City/Asylum version) VS. Hideo Kuze- The Clown Prince of Crime and his gang is responsible for numerous crimes and random acts of violence but, can he protect his criminal empire from the cyborg terrorist and his followers. Now is your time to vote for who is the Deadliest Criminal. Backgrounds: The Joker: The Joker is a criminal in the Videogames Batman: Arkham City and Batman: Arkham Asylum. Very little information is known about the Joker other than the fact that he is responsible for several acts of terrorism and other crimes including raiding City Hall and taking the mayor hostage. He also caused the Arkham Asylum Incident where he trapped the guards and batman in the assylum while his henchmen broke out him and many other inmates. After that he recruited numerous gangsters and inmates getting into a turf war with the Penguine. He later managed to sieze control over medical facility to get medication for his illness. Hideo Kuze: Hideo kuze was once a soldier in the JGSD before he became leader of the Individual Eleven. He fought in the Peninsular war in the year 2024 as part of a cybernetic unit, despised by other "Normal" soldiers and quarenteened by the government and hated by the people he was fighting to protect. After the war he hid among the refugees coming into japan from the American Empire. He was loved by everyone while there. He was one of the original members of the Individual Eleven after the rest of the members commited suicide he became the leader. He tried to assasinate the prime minister of japan but failed. It did however gain him noteriety. Machete(joker).jpg katana.jpg Joker's_Joy_Buzzer.jpg combat knife.jpg bat killer.jpg mac pistol.jpg jokertoxin.jpg|Joker's Killer Laughing Gas kuze missle launcher.jpg G36K_handgrip.JPG howa_type_89.jpg 300px-MK2_grenade_DoD.jpg grenade-launcher-comparison.jpg X-Factors: Tactics: 65/80 The Joker: The joker is unpredictable and takes advantage of that to his fullest. He obsesses over what he thinks will impact the psyche of the average citizen of Arkham. Most of his tactics involve using large numbers of people to overwhelm his adversary and going to the extreme to do unimaginable things that would catch his enemy off guard relying on his henchmen. Kuze: Kuze's forces use hit and run tactics to chip away at the enemies fighting force or out manuvering and attacking the enemies weak spot to minimize casualties and to take the enemy by surprise. These tactics are especially deadly in urban areas where there are many places to hide and the environment can be used as a weapon. As such most people don't see Kuze's forces comming until it's almost too late. Expert's opinion: The Jokers strategy works best on people who aren't expecting to get in a fight and numbers can be beaten by superior strategy and just isn't as effective against an enemy that knows how to use it's environment to it's advantage and can manuver quickly to hit it's target where it's weakest. Psychology: 35/60 The Joker: The joker is the posterboy for mental insanity, in an interview with a psychologist at Arkham he has given three different versions of his life that he has lived up until he turned to a life of crime which include a petty thief, a failed comedian, and a broken family man. Beyond that he is obsessed with batman and goes out of his way to torment the caped crusader. Kuze: When Kuze served in the military his unit was wrongfully blamed for a massacre by the Japanese government. This led his unit to be isolated from their families and were openly harassed on top of the trama of war. Many suffered from PTSD and drug problems, Kuze managed to escape and fled to America where he became a drifter. All of this had led to Kuze looking for a group to belong to. One of which was the individual eleven, a group that at the time was a front for a computer virus that corrupted the brain of anyone with a cybernetic body. Kuze was immune to the virus for some reason that made others commit mass murder and suicide but, this made him the surviving member which led him to take the original dogma and create a political terrorist organization. This has made him more strong willed and fanatical about his end goal to lead the migration from the physical body to live as bit's of data on the internet. Expert's Opinion: The joker is crazy and obsessed with a single target and that is going to hurt him in the simulation where insanity could lead to mistakes in a fight. Kuze took a lot of abuse but he got over it so the effects of Kuze's past is only going to play a small part. Audacity: 85/75 The Joker: The Joker is a highly motivated individual who's mental illness makes him as dangerous as any villain batman has ever faced if not more dangerous. His motive seems to be nothing but to commit crime for the sake of his own amusement. The Joker is suffering from some sort of disease that has made him more fatalistic and more driven in what he does. Kuze: Kuze's motivations comes from his shear determination, He has one goal and only one goal and he is willing to do anything to accomplich it. He plans on leading the refugees who follow him to abandon their bodies so they can live forever as bits of data on the internet. He believes that this would solve mans inhumanity to man and the ends justify the means. He is an extremist who will do anything to get a step closer to this end. Expert's Opinion: There is a difference between driven and obsessed, the Joker is already thinking of the next big performance even when he's arrested. His crimes is more than his job they are the reason why he lives and define who he is. Kuze is driven by the past but not obsessively so. Technology: 70/65 Joker's Specs: A form of x-ray glasses that allow the joker to see through solid objects and identify guards. Kuze's Camo: Built into his cybernetic body is a cloaking device that makes him invisable to both infer red and the human eye. Expert's Opinion: It's all a matter if the Joker's glasses can see Kuze is cloaked. X-ray would be able to see through it but not all the Joker's men have these glasses so they would be taken by surprised even if the Joker isn't and the glasses help the joker see the enemy comming. Physique: 90/90 The Joker: The joker is able to fight off severall opponents in close quarters combat using a style of fighting based off of slapstick comedy acts such as eye gouging, kicks, punches, and slaps. He also can sneek around and catch an enemy by surprise. The Joker has managed to successfully evade Batman and Robin. He manages to stay one step ahead of two of the greatest detectives. He also manages to get the better of TYGER who are private contractors meant to keep the peace in Arkham City. Kuze: He had gotten a complete cybernetic replacement surgery making him slightly tougher, stronger and more dexterous then the average person with the same training and background would have. In his failed assasination attempt on the president he demonstrated clear knowledge of wielding a Katana in a traditional manner and as a soldier he would have been trained in close quarters fighting like any soldier today is trained in martial arts. Kuze was professionally trained by a branch of the Japanese military. Expert's Opinion: Kuze is impressive but so is batman and the Joker managed to evade and keep Batman on his toes in a fight and that can't really be matched but Kuze's cyborg body and hardened military training makes it perfectly even because the Joker wont expect to fight someone on Kuze's level of training or adapt to fight against someone without an organic body. Expert's Choice: I would bet on Kuze because those mental stats are going to hurt the joker in a fight and Kuze's tactics might win it for him. Cast your vote now. Who is deadliest? The Joker(Arkham City/Asylum Version) Hideo Kuze Category:Blog posts